Diary of a Mistake
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Ça fait quelques mois maintenant que tout est terminé. Mei Misaki est comme les autres, elle veille les morts et essaye à tout prix de retrouver goût à la vie malgré le décès des êtres qui lui étaient si chers. Mais arrivera-t-elle réellement à oublier le passé ?


**Cet OS était à la base pour un concours auquel j'ai finalement participé, même si ça a été pour moi le parcours du combattant et que j'ai du en embêter plus d'un avec mes caprices... Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de matière à disposition puisque cet anime est tellement complet... Mais c'était un pari à prendre, du coup j'ai essayé. Le thème était de faire un OS tragique avec comme mots obligatoires _vivre_ et _mort._ J'ai trouvé que le choix du fandom s'y prêtait tellement bien... Bref, je cesse mon blabla et je vous laisse lire !**

 **L'histoire d'Another est l'oeuvre de Yukito Ayatsuji et son adaptation en manga celle de Hiro Kiyohara. Gloire à eux !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **02/07/1998, 19h30**

Il n'est pas encore si tard que ça, pourtant le soleil a déjà presque achevé sa course à travers les cieux. Du moins, ceux du pays du soleil levant. A partir de maintenant, il va sûrement donner un peu de sa lumière et de sa chaleur à l'autre bout du monde. En Europe sûrement. Ou plus loin encore, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous sommes en été. Malgré le soleil qui vient de disparaître, il fait encore lourd. Nous sommes tous rassemblés au cimetière. Nous, les survivants. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais nous sommes tous tristes. A notre manière. Bien des gens sont morts, et certains regrettent même d'être encore en vie, alors que d'autres ont perdu la leur. Je suis de leur avis, certains ne le méritait pas. Mais pas tous. La plupart n'étaient que des sadiques, ou alors ils avaient été rendus fous par la menace d'une mort imminente. La menace de la mort, ça fait peur à tout le monde. Les plus fragiles sont partis d'abord, pourtant j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Ma jumelle n'était pas si fragile qu'elle en avait l'air. C'était quelqu'un de fort. Bien plus que moi. Depuis mon œil de poupée, on me confond souvent avec ces pantins dénués de vie. Pourtant, je peux le dire : moi je suis en vie. C'est à peu de choses près la seule connaissance que j'ai de ce qui m'entoure à présent. Il fait trop sombre pour savoir qui pleure, qui rit, qui s'en fiche d'être ici, qui aurait préféré périr... Tellement de scénarios sont possibles, tous les citer serait une longue tache bien pénible. Il y a mieux à faire. Nous sommes ici pour veiller nos morts.

C'est ironique de penser que tout à commencé par là. Une histoire de morts. Peut-être que si j'avais su, ma jumelle et moi aurions été transférées ailleurs. Mais nous ne pouvions pas savoir. Fujioka n'aurait même pas du mourir. Elle n'était pas censée aller dans la même classe que moi. Personne ne savait qu'elle était ma sœur, à part nous deux et notre famille recomposée. C'était un secret de famille, il n'aurait pas du être vanté à l'école. Mais j'ai été obligée de le faire. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tout le monde aurait pensé que j'étais la morte. Je savais avant tout le monde que cette année n'allait pas être une année blanche mais j'avais bon espoir, en étant ignorée, qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres victimes. Personne ne mérite de mourir, surtout pas carbonisé, poignardé, ou avec un parapluie en travers de la jugulaire. Pauvre Sakuragi. Elle ne verra plus jamais le jour se lever. Il y en a plein d'autres comme elle, beaucoup de gens sont morts. La photo de classe est là pour nous le rappeler. Dès que je découvre mon œil, alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais le faire, je les entends hurler dans ma mémoire. Sakakibara s'approche de moi, il est bien pâle. Je crois que c'est celui, de nous tous, qui a le plus à en souffrir. Après tout, la morte n'était autre que sa tante, Reiko. Je ne m'en serais jamais aperçue, si on ne me l'avait pas dit. Façon de parler, si j'avais enlevé mon cache-œil, j'aurais vu qu'elle n'était pas vivante. Comme les autres, elle aurait eu la couleur de la mort.

« Tu as dis au revoir à ta sœur pour de bon, cette fois ?  
\- Non. Je le sais, ça n'est pas encore fini. »

Il me regarde avec l'air de ne rien comprendre. Pourtant, je le sais, il le sait, nous le savons tous. Les prochains de 3-3 le sauront aussi. On ne peut échapper à cette malédiction. Même si mon nom est Misaki, tout comme celui de cette fille, il y a 25 ans. L'an prochain, il y aura le même massacre, et nous ne pourrons rien empêcher. Je le regarde, il essaye de me sourire maladroitement. C'est fini, il n'y arrivera plus. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je me suis résignée. Depuis que Fujioka est morte, je ne peux plus sourire. Maintenant, c'est encore pire, je me serais sans doute suicidée si même Kôichi était mort. Mais il est encore en vie, j'en suis persuadée. Doucement, je m'approche de lui et il me serre dans ses bras. Tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement, à croire que les tombes les intéressent moins maintenant. Ils ne doivent pas être habitués à ce que je donne autant d'affection à quelqu'un, moi qui d'ordinaire me tient hors d'atteinte des autres de peur de les blesser, comme avec Fujioka... Maintenant que cette histoire est finie, ma distance et ma froideur par rapport aux autres ne sert plus à rien. Autant dire à ceux que j'aime que je les aime. Avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard...  
Une des survivantes m'arrache des bras réconfortants de Sakakibara. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Elle se met à courir dans le sens inverse de là où se trouvait Sakakibara il y a quelques minutes. J'essaye de me dégager. Je ne comprend pas. Elle ne m'explique pas, tenant fermement mon poignet comme si elle avait peur que je ne m'enfuie. J'aurais bien aimé. Si elle ne m'explique pas, ça ne sert pas à grand chose que je la suive. Je m'arrête, la forçant à s'arrêter à son tour dans sa course. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Ses yeux clairs comme de l'eau croisent mon œil unique. Ça y est, je me souviens d'elle. Elle s'appelle Tsubaki. Elle a été transférée dans notre classe après que nous ayons découvert le mort, puisque les professeurs ont trouvé que les effectifs de classe avaient été changés. Normal, beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts. Mais eux, tant qu'ils ont des classes équitables en effectif, ils s'en fichent. Ils auraient pu supprimer la 3-3, puisque des meurtres avaient lieu chaque année, mais au lieu de ça ils y ont mis des élèves. Je lui retire violemment mon bras, essayant de garder un visage froid, ce qui contraste tout à fait avec l'affection dont j'ai fais preuve avec Sakakibara tout à l'heure.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je te suive ?  
\- Je veux que tu vois une tombe.  
\- Il y en a plein partout autour de nous, des tombes. »

Elle prit une couleur aussi pâle qu'une feuille de papier. Un peu comme celle sur lesquelles je dessinais de temps à autre, avant que tout cela n'arrive. Depuis, je suis incapable de toucher une feuille de papier sans repenser à tout ce qui est arrivé. J'espère sincèrement que ça n'est pas le même cas pour Mochizuki, il avait du talent. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Peut-être que, comme la plupart des élèves fragiles ayant survécu, il n'a pas trouvé le courage ni la force de venir. C'est comme ça, il viendra peut-être plus tard, quand il trouvera la volonté de veiller les morts qu'il connaissait. De toute façon, c'est nécessaire. Nous devons le faire pour vérifier que personne ne se prenne à croire qu'un mort est encore en vie. Sinon ça recommencera comme en début d'année, les meurtres ne seront pas terminés puisqu'ils continueront. Je n'ai aucune envie que cela reprenne, comme toutes les personnes qui sont ici à mon avis. Même cette Tsubaki qui tremble comme une feuille. Même si elle n'a pas connu le massacre, elle semble se soucier de la mort des autres élèves comme si elle l'avait vécu. Peut-on réellement la blâmer ? Non. Les autres ont du lui raconter l'horreur que ça a été, je l'ai vue vomir tout à l'heure. Elle ne veut sûrement jamais vivre ça.  
Elle insiste, attrapant de nouveau ma main malgré mes protestations. Alors je la suis, bien à contre-cœur. Je ne comprend pas comment elle peut se permettre de donner des ordres à des anciens de 3-3. Elle s'arrête devant une tombe et me demande de regarder. Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de lire l'inscription qu'il y a sur la tombe. Je n'arrive pas à lire, alors je m'approche encore, jusqu'à toucher la pierre tombale. Je passe mes doigts sur l'inscription, je sens le relief sous mes doigts. Mais je n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit, toujours pas. Je me tourne vers Tsubaki, elle est vibrante de peur.

« Dis-moi que tu arrives à lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit...  
\- Je ne vois rien. Et toi ? »

Elle nie énergiquement de la tête, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce genre de personnes, toujours à pleurer pour un rien, quelque fois sur commande. Si ça se trouve, c'est une tombe qui est là depuis bien avant l'arrivée de ses consœurs. Dans un geste de réconfort, tout en essayant de rester digne, je lui frictionne gentiment le dos. C'est comme ça que Sakakibara s'y prenait pour me réconforter tout à l'heure. Il y a vraiment des choses que je ne comprendrais jamais chez ce genre de personnes. Tant d'artifices pour si peu, ça me dégoûterait presque. Mais là j'ai mieux à penser : retrouver Sakakibara avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir. Si je le perds alors qu'il a insisté pour me raccompagner jusque chez moi, je serais la plus pitoyable de toute les survivantes. Penser à des morts au point d'en oublier les vivants, c'était la manière de penser de la classe de Misaki, il y a 26 ans.

 **10/07/1998, 0h30**

J'aime tellement ce journal. C'est un psychologue qui me l'a donné, disant que ça m'aiderait à ne pas perdre l'équilibre mental que j'avais réussi à garder malgré l'incident. Bien sûr, plus important que le journal, il y a Sakakibara. Je pense que maintenant, je peux même l'appeler par son prénom, même si j'adore faire des jeux de mots avec son nom de famille. Il est tellement amusant à prononcer. Je devrais dormir, mais ce soir je n'ai pas encore pu écrire. J'ai passé une soirée fabuleuse et je ne veux pas que... Kôichi... soit au courant pour mon journal. Je fais toujours un mystère de ma vie, autant avec lui qu'avec les autres. J'ai du mal à changer mes habitudes, même si niveau contacts physiques je fais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas décevoir les autres. Alors voilà, ce soir nous sommes allés nous promener près d'un lac. Même s'il faisait sombre, nous nous sommes assis dans l'herbe et nous avons regardé les reflets bleutés qui ondulaient à la surface, reflétant la pleine lune et la nuit pleine d'étoiles. Là, nous avons discuté de beaucoup de choses. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je me souviens surtout qu'un drôle de malaise s'était installé entre nous. Pourtant nous parlions. Quand le silence est tombé, je n'ai plus su que faire de mes mains. Alors je les ai déplacées, mais Kôichi a eu la même idée que moi et nos mains se sont rencontrées. Ça aurait pu aller plus loin mais, comme une imbécile, ce geste m'a tellement gênée que je lui ai retiré mes mains un peu trop violemment. Mais ce que je regrette le plus, c'est de m'être levée ensuite. Je me suis levée et je me suis mise à courir. Je suis rentrée chez moi, le plantant là comme s'il avait fait une erreur. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre niveau contacts physiques, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop...

 **11/07/1998, 0h15**

Il ne m'en veut pas ! Aujourd'hui j'ai voulu le revoir pour m'excuser. Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi je parlais. Il a cru que j'avais quelque chose à pardonner à ma sœur donc nous sommes retournés au cimetière, tous les deux. Ça n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus romantique qui soit, mais j'en ai profité pour revoir la tombe. Bizarrement Kôichi-kun avait disparu à ce moment-là, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la tombe. Pourtant, je sens toujours le relief du nom sous mes doigts. C'est au moment où j'avais voulu lui demander s'il arrivait à lire que j'avais remarqué son absence. Quand je me suis éloignée de la tombe, j'ai vu qu'il était devant celle de ma sœur, les yeux dans le vague. Je me suis approchée de lui et il m'a entendue arriver. Je me souviens encore clairement de la question qu'il m'a posé à ce moment-là, même si ce n'en était pas vraiment une.

« Vous vous ressembliez beaucoup, ta sœur et toi ?  
\- Pas tant que ça. Fujioka était bien plus forte et gaie que moi. Comparée à elle, on pourrait penser que c'est moi qui suis morte.  
\- Ne rigole pas avec ça, je suis sûre qu'elle aussi elle aurait aimé vivre. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, décontenancée par la remarque, mais je n'ai pas fait de commentaire. A la place, j'ai regardé les feuilles qui volaient à mes pieds et partout dans le cimetière. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas blaguer avec ça. Tous ces morts, c'était horrible à voir. Je me souviens encore de l'élève qui me poursuivait avec un couteau dans la main dans le but de me tuer. De temps à autre, j'en cauchemarde. Mais pas cette fois, parce que je me souviens encore du contact rassurant de ma paume contre celle de Kôichi-kun, quand il m'a raccompagnée jusqu'ici une fois encore. Ma tante m'a demandé où j'étais pour avoir une tête aussi radieuse. J'ai nié vigoureusement de la tête quand elle m'a demandé si c'était un rendez-vous. Si elle savait... Un rendez-vous au cimetière, ce n'est pas très attrayant non plus. Demain, il a promis que nous nous reverrions. J'ai hâte.

 **11/07/1998, 3h56**

Je l'ai vue, dans le miroir. J'en suis sûre maintenant, je n'ai pas rêvé. Fujioka était dans le miroir de la salle de bain, comme si elle était prisonnière et qu'elle voulait s'échapper. J'avais mal au ventre, je me suis levée pour aller fouiller dans la trousse à pharmacie, dans la salle de bain. Mais alors que je tenais la boîte, j'ai entendu un bruit étrange qui m'a faite me tourner vers le miroir. J'ai failli lâcher la boîte à pharmacie et tomber du tabouret sur lequel j'étais montée pour atteindre l'étagère. Elle me regardait, semblant flotter dans un espace qui ne ressemblait pas à celui des vivants. Elle avait les mains appuyées contre le verre du miroir, paumes en avant. Je me suis collée au mur, terrifiée de la voir ainsi. Elle avait la couleur de la mort, je pouvais clairement le voir puisque la nuit je ne dors pas avec mon cache-œil. J'avais regardé la poignée de la porte, songeant que je pouvais partir et alerter ma tante, au risque de paraître folle si Fujioka avait disparu à mon retour. Mais un simple coup d'œil à ma défunte jumelle, fermant mon œil de poupée, elle me parut soudain moins effrayante. Elle avait un message à me transmettre et elle l'a écrit sur le miroir, avec son sang. J'ai frissonné jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Sur le miroir était à présent écrit, en lettres majuscules : _Arrête de vouloir parler à ce qui n'existe pas.  
_ Je prononçais souvent cette phrase à l'encontre de Kôichi-kun lors de la période où nous étions encore sous le joug de la malédiction et qu'il essayait tout de même de communiquer avec moi. Mais là, je n'en comprenais pas la signification. C'était elle qui avait essayé de me parler, pas le contraire. J'ai laissé tomber la trousse à pharmacie et je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Je n'ai plus mal au ventre, mais à la place j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 **11/07/1998, 15h36**

Aujourd'hui, je veux essayer de comprendre pourquoi Fujioka a essayé de communiquer avec moi. Un journal est pratique, pour la simple raison que je n'ai plus a douter d'avoir confondu la réalité et le rêve puisque j'ai écris la rencontre avec ma défunte jumelle à l'intérieur. J'ai amené mon journal, même si je sais que je n'aurais pas du puisque Kôichi-kun est là. Il ne m'a fait aucune remarque pour l'instant, mais j'ai peur qu'il me demande de lui en lire un passage chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux dessus. Je suis allée m'acheter une glace, je trouve qu'il fait vraiment trop chaud. J'en ai proposée une à Kôichi-kun aussi mais il a décliné l'offre avec désinvolture, comme si ça ne servait à rien de lui en payer une. Pourtant il m'avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il adorait ça. Aujourd'hui était la journée des surnoms débiles, alors que je le surnommais Koko, il m'appelait Misamisa, cette top-model blonde dont tout le monde s'arrachait les articles. Je n'étais pourtant ni blonde, ni plantureuse, mais ça m'a bien faite rire. J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes me dévisageaient bizarrement mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller leur demander ce qui leur déplaisait chez moi. Tant que je plais à Kôichi-kun, je crois que je peux tout aussi bien ignorer les autres. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me regarde de la sorte et je commence vraiment à me poser des questions.  
En rentrant cette fois-ci, j'ai demandé à Kôichi-kun de refaire un crochet par le cimetière. Il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument vérifier. J'ai tenu sa main tout du long, mais au moment de l'arrivée vers la tombe mystérieuse je ne sentais plus le contact de sa main chaude et vibrante de vie. Je me suis retournée pour constater qu'il avait disparu à l'autre bout du cimetière, il était encore devant la tombe de ma soeur. Je l'appelle rapidement, lui faisant de grands gestes, mais il ne bouge pas de l'endroit où il est, comme s'il était cloué au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Misaki-san, pourquoi tu agites tes bras comme ça ? »

La voix douce de Mochizuki, il est venu au cimetière finalement. Je lui ai parlé de Kôichi-kun et il a perdu de ses couleurs en me disant qu'il n'y avait rien là-bas, que je divaguais. Il m'a dit de songer à l'avenir, d'arrêter de me focaliser sur le passé. Il est marrant lui, avec ses discours. Est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce que ça fait de perdre sa soeur jumelle et meilleure amie ? Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il m'a proposé de retirer le bandeau qui couvrait mon œil de poupée. J'ai dis non. A quoi bon puisque de toute façon il n'y a personne de mort ici. Tout le monde est... vivant ? J'ouvrai de nouveau la bouche pour parler quand je réalisais que Mochizuki était déjà parti. Ça ne servait à rien de le rattraper, maintenant il fallait que j'arrive à déplacer Kôichi jusqu'à la tombe sans nom. Je m'avance vers lui, encore une fois. Il ne me regarde pas, mais sa voix me transperce telle une épée. Elle est si glaciale...

« Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne se retourne toujours pas, alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et retire doucement mon cache-œil. J'aurais aimé ne pas comprendre, même si je sais que cela aurait sûrement causé une autre hécatombe cruelle. Mon œil de poupée n'est pas fixé sur lui,toujours fermé grâce à ma paupière. Je ne veux pas voir ce que je crois avoir deviné. Pour moi, il est bien réel, il est devant moi. Il me parle, il rit avec moi. Je le prend dans mes bras et il se retourne enfin. Son visage est crispé, il a l'air triste. Pourtant, il essaye de me sourire. Je le sais, ça ne durera que quelques minutes. Alors, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse, même si j'ai conscience que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que je le pourrais. Quand j'ouvrirais les yeux, je verrais s'il est vivant ou mort. Je saurais si je me suis fait des films, si ce journal est celui d'une erreur de mon esprit malade ou si tout ce que j'y est consigné est réel. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je me décolle de Kôichi et lance d'une voix un peu trop forte :

« Je t'aime Kôichi... Je t'aime ! Alors je t'en supplie, ne part pas...  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Ouvre les yeux, Mei. »

Lui obéissant, j'ouvre un œil... puis l'autre. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je suis heureuse qu'il n'ai pas succombé à sa maladie, comme il aurait du suite à sa tentative de tuer le mort. C'est tellement égoïste que... Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Cette voix, ce sourire crispé... Je comprends mieux la volonté des camarades de classe de Misaki. Ils l'aimaient tous beaucoup, ils voulaient qu'elle vive. Elle ne méritait pas la mort... Sakakibara ne la méritait pas non plus, c'est injuste que sa maladie l'ai emporté. Je me tourne vers la tombe que j'ai rejointe depuis quelque temps maintenant. Les mots sont apparus comme par magie, juste après qu'il se soit évaporé dans la nature comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que ces papillons que le composait. Je lis son nom pour au moins la centième fois depuis mon arrivée.

 _Kôichi Sakakibara, mort des suites de son pneumothorax_.


End file.
